Shower is no longer has simple function of spraying only, multi-spraying functions such as bubble watering, massage watering or shower watering etc. can be achieved by the co-operation between the different inlet cavities of the cover and the different outlet bores. The selection of different spraying is to rotate the cover of the shower relative to the inlet bores of the water-dividing body to let the water flow into different inlet cavities of the cover, both hands must be used in such a structure-switching process, and the hand holding the cover will contact to the spraying water, moreover, the rotating moment is larger, thus the operation is not very convenient accordingly.